


Sleep with Me

by Blue_Eyes_Raven_Hair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Scary movies are scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyes_Raven_Hair/pseuds/Blue_Eyes_Raven_Hair
Summary: Hinata gets jumpy after a scary movie and crawls into Kageyama's bed.





	Sleep with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! does not belong to me. Feel free to comment! I love feedback!

A cry echoes throughout the apartment and the raven was startled awake when his boyfriend, who was supposed to be sleeping on the top bunk, was clinging to his arm.  
"What the hell are you doing, dumbass?", Kageyama asked in a grumpy voice, not because he was angry, then again, who wouldn't be at 3 in the morning?.   
"H-He's here...".  
"Who?", Kageyama was wide awake now, arms wrapping around the smaller redhead.   
"J-Jigsaw". Kageyama face palmed. Maybe watching SAW with his boyfriend at 11 pm wasn't such a great idea.   
"Hinata, for the billionth freaking time, Jigsaw isn't real". The raven gently lifted the redhead's chin and kissed him on the lips. "Go to sleep".  
"But, Kageyama!", brown eyes were fearful, "I... What if...?".  
"Shut up, you can sleep with me". Kageyama grunted as Hinata's finger tips digged into his stomach, and the smaller boy buries his face in the raven's back. "Hold on, dumbass". The raven flipped over so he was facing the boy, wrapping his arms around Hinata and closing his eyes. Hinata did the same.


End file.
